Many conventional computer desktop interfaces present information to a user in a generally two-dimensional format intended to resemble a physical desktop. In these interfaces, the information itself often emulates paper-based formats, such as documents and reports. These two-dimensional types of interface layouts serve satisfactorily for interacting with these information formats. However, for other forms of information, such as for capturing and visualizing relationships between information, people, etc., a two-dimensional layout may not provide an optimal interface. For example, data mining of information from a multitude of sources, such as are available on the World Wide Web, can result in complex three-dimensional relationships between sources and targets of information. As another example, social networks are used as more than simply messaging systems, and may represent geographic arrays of things to do, people to meet, and so forth. Further, the emergence of cloud computing as an infrastructure provides both a pretext, and resources, for new types of information storage and interaction. For instance, the cloud computing paradigm makes new data mining techniques possible, and the cloud can also bring together real-time data about friends and family in a manner that was not previously possible. Additionally, by having their data stored in the cloud, users are no longer limited to accessing their information on or through a single computer. Thus, human-computer interaction is moving beyond conventional desktop-style interfaces.